


Un océan entre nous.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nefertari Vivi Stays on the Going Merry, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31] : Et peut-être qu'en chemin, elle n'était pas seulement devenue pirate. Elle était tombée amoureuse, aussi. Nami/Vivi.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nefertari Cobra & Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sur votre 31 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	1. 6. Pouvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 27/08/2020 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece
> 
> \- Défis couple 222 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Prompt 137 : « Assis-toi s'il te plaît. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. »
> 
> \- Lieu du 13/09/2020 Grand Line (One Piece)
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap pour un Nami/Vivi ?
> 
> \- Titre du 13/06/2020 : Un océan entre nous
> 
> \- Notre relation bascule : 27) Duo de personnages : Nami / Vivi Amitié - Amour
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 223. Quoi qu'il arrive.
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Vivi.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : V : Vivi (OP)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur OP
> 
> \- Cinquantième drabble femslash : Nami / Vivi (One Piece)
> 
> \- Vingt cinquième Baiser : Un baiser léger
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Vivi
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 18 défis.
> 
> ND'A : Deuxième partie du « Sur votre 31 » ! Qui arrive 4 jours en retard paske coupure internet.

**Contexte :** **Quelque part avant d'arriver à Alabasta.**

Vivi avait peur.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait tout le temps peur de toute façon, une peur qui lui dévorait le ventre petit à petit depuis son départ d'Alabasta, la crainte terrible, étouffante, de ne pas pouvoir réussir à sauver son peuple, sa patrie, son pays et son père, d'être complètement impuissante face à Crocodile, cette terreur sourde la hantait depuis qu'elle avait infiltré Baroque Works, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier, c'était encore le cas.

_Assis-toi s'il te plaît. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose._

Et là, sa vie avait basculé, une fois cette décision prise une bonne fois pour toute, en un éclair, elle était passée de Nefertari Vivi, princesse d'Alabasta, à Miss Wednesday, membre d'une organisation secrète, et bien résolue à changer les choses.

Et puis… elle les avait rencontrés, eux, cet équipage si particulier, et tout d'un coup, l'horizon s'était éclairci, maintenant, elle avait envie de croire qu'il lui était possible d'améliorer les choses à Alabasta, et d'enfin mettre le corsaire hors d'état de nuire.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ferait tout pour ça, et elle le savait également, elle n'était pas seule.

Justement, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se sentait la force et le courage de déplacer des montagnes désormais, parce qu'ils étaient là pour elle, et qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

Se tournant vers la rousse juste à côté d'elle, elle se mit à sourire, jamais elle n'aurait pensé devenir amie avec elle à Whisky Peak, alors qu'elle et la pirate étaient encore ennemies, et elle s'attendait encore moins à en tomber amoureuse, et pourtant…

C'était arrivée, elle, la princesse, était devenue une pirate, et elle était tombée amoureuse.

Lorsque la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, elle s'autorisa pendant quelques secondes à laisser la peur la quitter.

Juste pour quelques instants…


	2. 7. Fondre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 27/08/2020 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece
> 
> \- Cinquantième drabble femslash : Nami / Vivi (One Piece)
> 
> \- Défis couple 222 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Prompt 139 : « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »
> 
> \- Défi baiser 12 : Un baiser sur un bateau
> 
> \- Lieu du 13/09/2020 Grand Line (One Piece)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 771. regard à la dérobée
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Vivi.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : V : Vivi (OP)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur OP
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap et si Vivi avait poursuivit la vie de pirate ?
> 
> \- Notre relation bascule : 27) Duo de personnages : Nami / Vivi Amitié - Amour
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime. »
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Vivi
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.

Vivi était restée.

Nami n'arrivait sincèrement pas à y croire, et pourtant, c'était bien vrai, la princesse d'Alabasta avait décidé de continuer l'aventure avec eux, et rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir (enfin si, que Luffy arrête d'agir comme une andouille les trois quarts du temps, mais elle savait depuis le temps que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve inaccessible) que de la savoir à bord.

Aussi, alors que le reste de l'équipage se réjouissait de sa présence (et s'inquiétait à divers degrés de celle de Nico Robin), elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur empli de joie.

Durant leur voyage jusqu'à Alabasta, la rousse s'était beaucoup attachée à la princesse, durant sa convalescence d'abord, et après, elle était véritablement devenue son amie, et elle était désormais un membre à part entière de leur équipage, elle ne savait pas exactement pour combien de temps, ni même comment elle avait réussi à convaincre son père de la laisser partir ou si elle avait seulement _réussi_ , qui sait peut-être était-elle partie en douce, mais elle était prête à profiter le plus possible de sa présence à ses côtés.

Sentant probablement son regard à la dérobée sur elle, la fille aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

La rousse continua à sourire, et Vivi se sentit fondre sous ce regard.

Elles s'étaient déjà embrassées à quelques reprises avant la grande confrontation contre Crocodile, mais jamais elles n'avaient réellement eu l'occasion d'en parler, après tout, elles le savaient toutes les deux, ça ne durerait qu'un temps, et Vivi finirait bien par repartir…

Sauf que…

Elle était restée.

Elle était restée, et Nami pouvait l'aimer au grand jour, pendant au moins un temps, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer cette chance.

« Je t'aime, se contenta-t-elle de dire, avant de voler un baiser à la princesse de son cœur qui y répondit instantanément. »

Vivi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Avec la femme qu'elle aimait et l'équipage dont elle faisait partie à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable de tout.


	3. 8. Lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 27/08/2020 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece
> 
> \- Cinquantième drabble femslash : Nami / Vivi (One Piece)
> 
> \- Défis couple 222 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Prompt 129 : « Si tu tiens à la vie. Tais-toi. »
> 
> \- Lieu du 13/09/2020 Grand Line (One Piece)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> -Si tu l'oses :759. Lune
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Vivi.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : V : Vivi (OP)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur OP
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Vivi
> 
> \- Notre relation bascule : 27) Duo de personnages : Nami / Vivi Amitié - Amour
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-Alabasta.

Ça avait commencé par une dispute.

Évidement, en vérité, Vivi ne savait même pas comment ça avait commencé, ou pourquoi, c'était Luffy le responsable en tout cas, c'était presque toujours lui d'ailleurs, quand ce n'était pas Sanji ou Zoro (ou plutôt Sanji et Zoro), de ce fait, voir Nami en colère n'avait rien de très surprenant.

Aussi, en entendant la navigatrice s'écrier « Luffy… Si tu tiens à la vie. Tais-toi. », elle n'avait pas été surprise, vraiment pas.

Puis, d'un seul coup, la princesse entendit un bruit sourd, signe que leur cher capitaine bien-aimé (mais malheureusement également casse-couille de façon quasi-continue) venait de se prendre un coup de la part de leur chère (et parfois très terrifiante) navigatrice, qui rejoignit Vivi quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il me fatigue cet idiot, y a des moments où j'en peux plus.

\- Et pourtant, c'est cet idiot qui deviendra roi des pirates.

\- Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire…

\- Quoi, que ça puisse être vrai ?

\- Non, que ces deux notions puissent coexister en même temps sans faire exploser le monde. Comment ça peut seulement être possible ?

\- Parce que notre monde est fou ?

\- Tu marques un point, admit la rousse. En tout cas, merci d'être là Vivi, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de supporter ces idiots sans toi, fit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne, avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois, tandis que la lumière de la Lune les recouvrait toutes deux. »

Et Vivi sentit son cœur s'envoler.


	4. 9. Bouton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 27/08/2020 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece
> 
> \- Défis couple 222 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Cinquantième drabble femslash : Nami / Vivi (One Piece)
> 
> \- L'horoscope : Gémeaux : : SANTÉ : Petits risques de maux de dos à cause de Pluton. Pour les soulager et, au passage, fortifier votre musculature, il n'y a pas mieux que la natation. Fanfiction : Un personnage A décide de se mettre à la natation sauf qu'il ne sait pas nager. Un personnage B propose de lui donner des cours
> 
> \- Lieu du 13/09/2020 Grand Line (One Piece)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 31 : Un baiser sous la douche
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 462. cascade / chute d'eau
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Vivi.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : V : Vivi (OP)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur OP
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Vivi
> 
> \- Notre relation bascule : 27) Duo de personnages : Nami / Vivi Amitié - Amour
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-Alabasta.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas nager ? Fit Nami avec un air incrédule.

Vivi haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, je viens d'un pays presque entièrement recouvert de sable, alors je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'occasion ou l'envie d'apprendre, mais maintenant que je fais partie l'équipage, j'aimerais bien apprendre…

\- Je pourrais te donner des cours si tu veux. »

Par chance, l'équipage se trouvait actuellement sur une petite île calme et paisible, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait (pour l'instant) causé le moindre incident, même si elles savaient toutes deux que cela ne durerait pas, à un moment donné, _quelque chose se passerait_ , quelqu'un ferait quelque chose, et alors il leur faudrait courir, ou alors se battre contre une autre bande de pirates, ou renverser un gouvernement, ou au contraire l'empêcher de tomber, ou vaincre un dieu, ou même défaire des zombies afin de récupérer leurs ombres, ou encore se battre contre des animaux géants.

Un jeudi normal en somme.

Mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien, et elles comptaient bien profiter de cette brève accalmie.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, il y a une chute d'eau pas loin, et un lac, ce serait l'endroit parfait je pense. »

_§§§§_

C'était étrange, pensa Vivi, que de pouvoir passer un après-midi au calme comme celui-ci avec son amie devenue sa petite-amie, à simplement se baigner, et à uniquement se soucier d'apprendre à nager correctement, et à éviter les piqûres d'insectes et les éventuels boutons qui pourraient en résulter (encore que, depuis sa mésaventure sur l'île tropicale, Nami faisait attention à ça désormais), et surtout, c'était véritablement reposant.

Pas de dispute à gérer, ou de tempête à affronter, la Marine n'était pas dans les parages pour une fois, pas de sabreur perdu à retrouver, non vraiment, tout allait bien.

Bon Vivi avait failli se noyer à deux ou trois reprises, mais en dehors de ça, même si à la fin de la journée la princesse ne savait pas encore parfaitement bien nager, ça restait déjà toujours mieux que ce que pouvait faire n'importe quel utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Et alors qu'elle l'embrassait plus tard sous la douche, Vivi se surprit à penser qu'elle était heureuse.


	5. 10. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 27/08/2020 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece
> 
> \- Cinquantième drabble femslash : Nami / Vivi (One Piece)
> 
> \- Défis couple 222 : Nami/Vivi
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 10/09/2020 A et B dorment ensemble pour la première fois. (Il est possible qu'un personnage C s'incruste)
> 
> \- Lieu du 13/09/2020 Grand Line (One Piece)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 651. Hier
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Vivi.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : V : Vivi (OP)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur OP
> 
> \- Notre relation bascule : 27) Duo de personnages : Nami / Vivi Amitié - Amour
> 
> \- Défi Discord n°30 : Personnage A et personnage B se rencontrent IRL et organisent une soirée film.
> 
> \- Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur quelqu'un qui regarde Spirit.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Vivi
> 
> \- Idée n°1 de Angstelica R/Luna's wife : (multifandom) Un personnage A et un personnage B se rencontrent sur Discord. Quand le bot du mariage apparaît sur le serveur, les deux personnages se marient, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Sauf que le jour où ils se rencontrent face à face, ils finissent par réaliser qu'ils sont réellement tombés amoureux.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 15 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Modern UA je suppose, ou OP avec Discord.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Vivi, habitante du royaume d'Alabasta.

En ce jour, elle allait, malgré les réticences de ses parents, pour de bon rencontrer ses amis issus de Discord, après avoir discuté avec eux durant des mois.

Il y avait surtout une personne qu'elle avait particulièrement envie de voir, c'était Nami, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, enfin c'était même plus que cela, elle s'était même _mariée_ avec (une histoire de bot mariage, trop long à expliquer) et c'était quelque chose qui l'avait faite rire sur le coup, surtout quand Nami lui avait demandé de l'épouser, mais qui était devenue bien plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient.

Et qu'elles s'envoyaient de plus en plus de messages de flirt, que ce soit en public ou en privé, au point où elle ne savait même plus ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas dans cette histoire, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais Nami avait remis cette certitude-là en cause à une vitesse presque alarmante.

Elle allait la voir pour de vrai, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ça.

Ça avait été long à mettre en place d'ailleurs ce bordel, vu qu'ils vivaient tous les uns et les autres sur un endroit différent de Grand Line, ils n'avaient pas non plus forcément l'argent pour faire le voyage, ou l'autorisation de leurs parents, bref, ça avait été long et compliqué à organiser, mais du point de vue de la jeune femme, ça en valait largement la peine.

_§§§§_

« Hey, c'est toi Vivi ? Demanda une voix à la jeune femme qui se promenait sur le marché de Logue Town, et qui, si elle ne reconnut pas la voix, elle reconnut en revanche le visage du jeune homme qui s'adressait à elle.

\- Oh salut, tu es Zoro, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, et quand il acquiesça, elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est absolument pas le lieu du rendez-vous, est-ce que tu t'es perdu ?

\- Non, je ne me suis pas perdu, c'est juste le café qui est très mal indiqué. »

Vivi, qui avait trouvé le café avec une très grande facilité quelques minutes plus tôt, préféra ne rien répondre, et se contenta de le guider à l'endroit en question.

Et ce même si le sabreur manqua de se perdre à cinq ou six reprises, alors qu'il était juste _supposé la suivre_ (elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée, il avait réussi à se perdre dans les salons de leur Discord après tout) vraiment, Sanji ne mentait pas quand il disait que son colocataire slash petit-ami (ils n'en étaient encore sûr à vrai dire, les paris allaient bon train pour savoir si ils étaient ensemble dans la vraie vie comme sur Discord) avait un sens de l'orientation pitoyable et la mauvaise foi qui allait avec aussi…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, et une bonne demie-douzaine de « Non Zoro, c'est pas par là ! », ils finirent par chance par tomber sur Sanji, qui accueillit son colocataire avec un « Cinq minutes marimo ! Je te laisse juste pendant cinq petites minutes pour faire des courses et toi tu trouves le moyen de te perdre ! », mais Vivi ne prit guère plus attention que cela à leur dispute, alors qu'elle réalisait que les autres étaient également arrivés.

Et surtout, que Nami était là.

_§§§§_

La journée avait été fantastique, bien au-delà de ses espérances, et Vivi en ressortait avec des étoiles plein les yeux, pas seulement parce qu'elle s'était bien amusée, qu'elle avait pu échanger avec ses amis, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait appris que Nami, _sa_ Nami, sa femme de Discord, comme elle l'appelait de plus en plus, allait faire un séjour à Alabasta, et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'héberger et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion.

« Le jour où on arrive chez toi, lui avait dit Nami avant leur départ, on regarde _Spirit_ ensemble, c'est clair ? »

Vivi avait alors éclaté de rire, et s'était sentie encore plus tomber amoureuse d'elle.

 _Et dire qu'hier encore je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir les rencontrer_ , se dit-elle avec une joie certaine, _et pourtant, me voilà_!

Elle avait si hâte de les voir à nouveau.

_§§§§_

Allongée sur le canapé, Vivi n'avait sincèrement pas envie d'en bouger.

Elle et Nami avaient enfin regardé _Spirit_ ensemble, comme elles prévoyaient de le faire depuis des mois (depuis que la rousse s'était fendue sur Discord d'un « QUOI ? T'AS PAS VU _SPIRIT_? Il faut que je vienne chez toi et qu'on le regarde ensemble ! »), elles avaient pleuré devant, évidemment.

Puis elles avaient enchaîné avec _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , et Nami avait fini par s'endormir sur son épaule, épuisée par leur soirée film, et vraiment, elle n'avait ni envie de bouger, ni de la réveiller, surtout que la navigatrice semblait vouloir se servir d'elle comme d'oreiller, ce qui ne la gênait pas, vraiment pas.

Vivi décida d'oublier temporairement ses craintes, et laissa ses yeux se fermer, sombrant dans le sommeil à côté de sa femme de Discord.

FIN


End file.
